NinjagoZ
by NinjagoZ
Summary: When Z, a mysterious girl with only an initial for a name, shows up in Ninjago City, a new enemy emerges to challenge the ninja: The Shadows of the End! Who are they, and why are they here? I sucked for this summary, but plz read... :D
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, that's right. I'm devoting a story to me! This is sooo dumb, but I'm vain. I admit it. In any case, I'm Z. You will learn my 'real name' near the end. Uh, so... Do I really have anything to say, other than that I'm not sure if this is another one of my works of art or one of my works of stupidity. Clarify that if you review. Thankies! Everything is from my perspective. This might become a series... ;) I do not own Ninjago. I just own Z and Leo in this chapter. I will not use any names I know of. Let the good times roll!**

I walk along a small dirt path in the woods to my camp. I was poor. Night was falling, so I needed to get a fire going. Branches crackle under my feet as I walk along the sandy road. My friend, Leo, comes out of the woods. I smile and greet. "Good evening, Leo!" Leo was a brunette with wood brown eyes. His skin was slightly tanned, and his hair was short and spiky. He was a master of the forge, the best of the best! Leo's ratty apron, black like the night sky, was over his green t-shirt and khakis. Leo looks into my eyes, and smiles. His sparingly used words were "Hello, Z." I walk into my camp area, and look into the mirror my father, Carter Jasper, gave me.

My face was narrow and slightly pointed in the chin. My eyes were of a calm blue, slightly grey from the fact my mother had green eyes with grey tinting. I had long, brown hair with golden strands on the outer edges. Those were natural highlighting. My nose was straight as a wooden ruler. My eyelashes were curled, full, and soft without the use of makeup. My skin was slightly paler than a normal girl's, even though I laid in the sun for an entire day. My teeth were white as paper, and clear as a stone from a river. I was Z.

**Blah, no ninja in this chapter. R AND R PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hullo, Everyone who bothered to read this! Punkrockgirl, thanks for spurring me on! All of you are amazingly awesome, and I hope you feel the same every time. I forgot to mention, Lloyd has no place in this story. Z is my creation, people. You may not use her without permission!**

I lay down my weaponry, a small staff. My fingers feel numb, empty without my mother's staff in hand. I was Z, huntress of metal weapons. I found metal to be my pleasure. My itty bitty breastplate, made of silver, only covered my chest. I wore a metal miniskirt, with silver shorts underneath. I was exposed in every other way.

My fingers went to a needle, with embroidery floss. I stitched in a beautiful girl in silver, with long, brown hair, then realized it was myself. Why was it me in a ninja's uniform? I shake my head, and my brunette hair flipped around. My eyes smolder as I stare into the sky, remembering three different little boys I'd met, and a teenager.

The first was a little boy with floppy black hair. His eyes were dark, mysterious, and smoldered violet. He was fairly strong, and was a man I could bet would lead a team. He always was able to screw up the sandwiches, though! I smile as I remember him.

The second was a teenager, his hair short, spiky, and on the verge of turning white as the snow I met him in. His eyes were calm, icy blue, showing careful intellect. I never noticed him until he was in my face, because he wore white scrubs, snowy blonde hair, and had pale skin. He seemed to be a team's strategist.

The third was a pair of children, a boy and a girl. The girl I never recalled, and I didn't want to recall the boy. He and I never got along...

The fourth I couldn't remember. Not his face, or eyes, or hair. Nothing. Like he didn't WANT to be remembered...!

In the bushes, a pair of piercing eyes glared into my stormy blue eyes...

**Z is in the doghouse now! If you can guess who the eyes belong to, your character OC will be included eventually! (PM it to me if I give you clearance!) Good luck! Hint: It's not Garmadon or Skeletons!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Our first correct guessed was... Jaminaharm. Congratulations, and sooner or later, I will introduce her OC, named F- no, even better, I will not tell you! **

I notice the predatory glare out of the corner of my eye. I stare in that general direction, afraid of the fact it could be absolutely anything! It realizes I am watching it, and lunges at me like a rabid dog. "ACK! GETOFFME, PERVERT!" I scream at the attacker, who is battering my stomach. I flip my attacker into a tree, screaming for mercy. "HEY!" Shouts the offensive fighter. I look at him, and think "He's that guy who wasn't remembered by me!" His hair is neat, dark red, and short. His eyes are a furiously stormy gray. He is in a blue pair of pajamas, which I approve of.

"I am not a pervert, you slimy rogue!" Cries the strange boy, who gives a flicker of remembrance in his eyes. I narrow my eyes. He's not belonging to this place. I nod, spitting "Yeah, yeah you are. You don't belong in this forest..." I pause to remember his name. "Jay. I knew you once. I hated you." He glares at me, and says "right back at you, rogue. You said your name was Z." I hear a familiar screech, in which was belonging to the teenager from my youth. "ZANE!" Jay and I scream at the top of our lungs.

We tear through the woods, although I make it first. Zane's body is completely constricted by a Constricti, who squeezes him tighter and tighter as I watch. I throw my fans in a desperate hope to save my friend from this fiend's clutches. Zane falls to the ground, unconscious, and I knock out the constricti for Zane's sake.

"ZANE! Zane, wake up, wake up, wake up!" I howl in fear of his demise. Zane groans, and his eyes flutter. His eyes are just as bright blue as I remembered... I miss the old times. An older, stronger version of Cole, and a taller Kai race into the area, seeing me holding Zane's head in my lap. "Please don't leave me here." I turn to see furiously hateful eyes boring into my head. Cole and Kai hadn't remembered me. Zane hoarsely whispers "... Z, is that you? Ugh... My head..." I sob "Yeah, Zane!" At least one remembered me.

Cole and Kai suddenly exchange confused glances. "Z? Who's that?" asks Kai. My heart skips a beat, watching the judgmental ninja unsheathe his sword.

**I want to know: Which ninja is best paired up with Z?**

**Kai**

**Cole**

**Jay**

**Zane**

**Or...**

**Lloyd?**

**Pick wisely! **


End file.
